


Carry Me with You

by DanteSunbreaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Life Day (Star Wars), Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteSunbreaker/pseuds/DanteSunbreaker
Summary: *Major spoilers for season 2 finale, so don't reader unless you've seen it!*The Mandalorian has been busy with nonstop bounties, even when Life Day arrives. Reader decides to give him a surprise when he gets back in hopes that it will break him out of this depressive funk.Chapter 1 is a male reader, chapter 2 is a female reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Female Reader, Din Djarin/Male Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Male Reader

For what feels like the first time since Y/N can remember, he feels conflicted about the arrival of Life Day. While often excited about the holiday, now Y/N simply feels the pang of loss and regret. It has been weeks since Grogu left with the Jedi, but the wound it left in Y/N’s heart still feels so fresh and painful. Though Y/N knows that no matter the pain he feels, that the Mandalorian has it worse. 

Din is gone. That day, he had lost nearly everything all at once. So once a new ship was acquired, the bounty hunter fell back into his endless bounties. Instead of taking the time to mourn his child, the Mandalorian threw himself into his work so there was not even time to let those feelings sink in, let alone process. Just the other morning the pair had landed on some near barren planet and Din left with the promise he would return the following evening with the quarry. 

Thus Y/N sits alone on the ship, hands occupied with fumbling around a small wooden frog he had picked up in a market not too long before the three of them had traveled to Tython. It was meant to be a Life Day gift for Grogu. Though it had been in Y/N’s pocket when goodbyes were said, Y/N had forgotten all about the gift in the moment. Just as Y/N knew the Mandalorian had forgotten Grogu’s prized metal ball in his own pocket. Both of them are haunted but comforted by objects they wished they had parted with but yet can’t stand to part with.

A single tear drips down Y/N’s cheek. “Grogu wouldn’t want it to be like this,” Y/N speaks for the first time since Din had left him the day before. He looks down at the tiny frog in his hands, staring into its black painted eyes. “I’d like to think that one day Grogu will be back with us for Life Day, but we shouldn’t have to pretend it doesn’t exist until then.” Though Y/N feels a bit silly talking to an inanimate object, it gives him a small sense of comfort. 

A box sits in one corner of the ship filled with assorted decorations Y/N knew Cara had snuck into the ship when she thought neither he or the Mandalorian were looking. She of course hoped that the couple would eventually pull out of their funk and be able to celebrate the holiday together. And it seems that she was right. Y/N would have to thank her next time they crossed paths.

Glancing out at the slowly setting sun, Y/N attempts to gauge the amount of time he had left before Din would be returning. Grabbing the box, Y/N goes straight to throwing up as much of the decorations as he can with the determination to race against the return of the Mandalorian.

There really isn’t much to this new ship, being roughly smaller than the Razor Crest had been. So decorating the living quarters takes a minimal amount of time. Mostly Y/N just strings endless amounts of lights along every wall until even with the main lights off there is a soft strong glow that illuminates the whole interior. Cara even supplied them with a tiny holo-tree that Y/N carefully tucks into one corner so it wouldn’t get knocked around. Really, by the time he is finished, Y/N thinks it all doesn’t look half bad. If he didn’t know any better he would even say it was just like any other Life Day.

As Y/N brews himself a cup of tea to sip while waiting for the Mandalorian to return to him, he feels the weight in his pocket of another small package. Din’s gift. Y/N acquired it rather recently, back on the last planet they stopped on. Back when he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to celebrate or not. But Y/N knew this was a gift that would be appreciated no matter the occasion.

Y/N is lost in his own thoughts when he hears boots against the metal floor. Looking up from his cup, Y/N sees his favorite Mandalorian stride into the ship. Over one shoulder the Mandalorian carries a man, who he quickly freezes in carbonite. When the quarry is tucked away with the rest, Din finally turns and actually takes in the difference in his surroundings.

“I didn’t know we were celebrating this year,” Din seems a bit stiff and awkward, like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. But as Y/N sets aside his cup and approaches with a warm smile the Mandalorian relaxes. 

“Well I hadn’t planned on it at first, but then I found the box Cara stashed on the ship. So I decided I wanted to surprise you,” Y/N stands in front of Din and cups the concave cheek of his helmet. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” the Mandalorian rests his hands on Y/N’s hips, helmet tilted down to look in his eyes.

Breaking from the not quite full embrace, Y/N grabs Din by the hand and drags him over to the bed so they could both sit down beside the tree. As they sit, Y/N keeps a hold on Din’s hand and holds it with both of his in his lap while gazing at the vibrant lights around them. 

“I know I didn’t have to do any of this,” Y/N hums softly, giving a gentle squeeze to the Mandalorian’s still gloved hand. “But you’ve been working so much lately, I thought... Well I just thought maybe for tonight we could just relax. Spend some quality time together. For just tonight, I’d like to not have to think about the next bounty we are going after.”

For a long moment the Mandalorian is silent, helmet staring straight at the tree instead of looking Y/N’s way. Shame washes over Din as he knows that Y/N has felt neglected since they lost Grogu. The last thing the Mandalorian wanted was to push Y/N away, but he was so afraid to fall apart in front of his partner. So Din hoped that by just throwing himself into his work until he had finally squashed down the pain things, could just go back to normal. But that is never how things work.

“Cyar'ika... I’m sorry,” Din lets out a long sigh, giving a squeeze back to Y/N’s hand as he finally looks over at him. The other gloved hand quickly joins the other as the Mandalorian shifts to sit even closer. “I know I’ve been taking on too much work, and I promise I’ll change that. I just.. I hoped that it would distract me from what happened. But it didn’t work. I miss him.”

There is a hiccup in Din’s voice that Y/N knows is a sign the man is on the verge of tears. It pulls the strings of Y/N’s heart and he instantly pulls the Mandalorian tightly into his embrace.

“I know you miss him. I do too,” rubbing Din’s back soothingly with one hand, Y/N reaches into his pocket. “Before I forget, I have something for you, Din.”

Reluctantly, Din pulls back from the embrace just far enough to look down at the small box Y/N has pulled from his pocket. Grabbing it, the Mandalorian looks at Y/N in almost a sheepish way.

“Sorry.. I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s okay, Din. Right now you’re all I need,” Y/N motions for Din to open the package.

Carefully the Mandalorian peels off the lid of the box and sets it aside to view its contents, but he is met with confusion. Hooking and lifting it with a finger, the Mandalorian pulls out a simple braided cord necklace with a threaded bit of metal where normally a pendant would hang. Why would Y/N give him something like this?

“I don’t understand.”

With a somber smile, Y/N leans closer without a word and reaches into one of Din’s many pockets. The Mandalorian freezes up the moment he realizes exactly what pocket his partner is digging into. Y/N pulls out none other than the metal ball Grogu had loved so much. A choked sound comes from Din as Y/N grabs the bit of necklace and delicately screws the ball onto the end before he lets it hang once more.

“I just.. I thought it would be nice. This way you can carry a piece of him around with you everywhere, and you don’t have to worry about losing it in one of your pockets,” Y/N suddenly feels so unsure and foolish after a long time passes with only silence. Maybe Din hated the gift and he just made everything worse. “Sorry if it’s stupid...”

Y/N turns away and is about to move from the bed when a hand closes around his wrist. Looking back, he watches as Din lifts the helmet from his head and sets it on the floor beside them. Red rims those beautiful brown eyes that are wet from tears, but the look in his eyes reads as nothing but love.

“I love it, cyar'ika. Thank you,” Din’s voice is thick with emotion, and when he is sure Y/N won’t pull away he takes the time to pull the necklace over his head. Tears brim up in Y/N’s eyes as well, but he doesn’t let them fall. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Din.”

The Mandalorian grabs Y/N by the chin and pulls him in for a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around Y/N as they both melt into each other. It doesn’t change the fact both of them still grieve the loss of Grogu, but today is the start for them to begin moving on.


	2. Female Reader

For what feels like the first time since Y/N can remember, she feels conflicted about the arrival of Life Day. While often excited about the holiday, now Y/N simply feels the pang of loss and regret. It has been weeks since Grogu left with the Jedi, but the wound it left in Y/N’s heart still feels so fresh and painful. Though Y/N knows that no matter the pain he feels, that the Mandalorian has it worse. 

Din is gone. That day, he had lost nearly everything all at once. So once a new ship was acquired, the bounty hunter fell back into his endless bounties. Instead of taking the time to mourn his child, the Mandalorian threw himself into his work so there was not even time to let those feelings sink in, let alone process. Just the other morning the pair had landed on some near barren planet and Din left with the promise he would return the following evening with the quarry. 

Thus Y/N sits alone on the ship, hands occupied with fumbling around a small wooden frog she had picked up in a market not too long before the three of them had traveled to Tython. It was meant to be a Life Day gift for Grogu. Though it had been in Y/N’s pocket when goodbyes were said, Y/N had forgotten all about the gift in the moment. Just as Y/N knew the Mandalorian had forgotten Grogu’s prized metal ball in his own pocket. Both of them are haunted but comforted by objects they wished they had parted with but yet can’t stand to part with.

A single tear drips down Y/N’s cheek. “Grogu wouldn’t want it to be like this,” Y/N speaks for the first time since Din had left her the day before. She looks down at the tiny frog in her hands, staring into its black painted eyes. “I’d like to think that one day Grogu will be back with us for Life Day, but we shouldn’t have to pretend it doesn’t exist until then.” Though Y/N feels a bit silly talking to an inanimate object, it gives her a small sense of comfort. 

A box sits in one corner of the ship filled with assorted decorations Y/N knew Cara had snuck into the ship when she thought neither Y/N or the Mandalorian were looking. She of course hoped that the couple would eventually pull out of their funk and be able to celebrate the holiday together. And it seems that she was right. Y/N would have to thank her next time they crossed paths.

Glancing out at the slowly setting sun, Y/N attempts to gauge the amount of time she had left before Din would be returning. Grabbing the box, Y/N goes straight to throwing up as much of the decorations as she can with the determination to race against the return of the Mandalorian.

There really isn’t much to this new ship, being roughly smaller than the Razor Crest had been. So decorating the living quarters takes a minimal amount of time. Mostly Y/N just strings endless amounts of lights along every wall until even with the main lights off there is a soft strong glow that illuminates the whole interior. Cara even supplied them with a tiny holo-tree that Y/N carefully tucks into one corner so it wouldn’t get knocked around. Really, by the time she is finished, Y/N thinks it all doesn’t look half bad. If she didn’t know any better she would even say it was just like any other Life Day.

As Y/N brews herself a cup of tea to sip while waiting for the Mandalorian to return to her, she feels the weight in her pocket of another small package. Din’s gift. Y/N acquired it rather recently, back on the last planet they stopped on. Back when she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to celebrate or not. But Y/N knew this was a gift that would be appreciated no matter the occasion.

Y/N is lost in her own thoughts when she hears boots against the metal floor. Looking up from her cup, Y/N sees her favorite Mandalorian stride into the ship. Over one shoulder the Mandalorian carries a man, who he quickly freezes in carbonite. When the quarry is tucked away with the rest, Din finally turns and actually takes in the difference in his surroundings.

“I didn’t know we were celebrating this year,” Din seems a bit stiff and awkward, like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. But as Y/N sets aside her cup and approaches with a warm smile the Mandalorian relaxes. 

“Well I hadn’t planned on it at first, but then I found the box Cara stashed on the ship. So I decided I wanted to surprise you,” Y/N stands in front of Din and cups the concave cheek of his helmet. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” the Mandalorian rests his hands on Y/N’s hips, helmet tilted down to look in her eyes.

Breaking from the not quite full embrace, Y/N grabs Din by the hand and drags him over to the bed so they could both sit down beside the tree. As they sit, Y/N keeps a hold on Din’s hand and holds it with both of hers in her lap while gazing at the vibrant lights around them. 

“I know I didn’t have to do any of this,” Y/N hums softly, giving a gentle squeeze to the Mandalorian’s still gloved hand. “But you’ve been working so much lately, I thought... Well I just thought maybe for tonight we could just relax. Spend some quality time together. For just tonight, I’d like to not have to think about the next bounty we are going after.”

For a long moment the Mandalorian is silent, helmet staring straight at the tree instead of looking Y/N’s way. Shame washes over Din as he knows that Y/N has felt neglected since they lost Grogu. The last thing the Mandalorian wanted was to push Y/N away, but he was so afraid to fall apart in front of his partner. So Din hoped that by just throwing himself into his work until he had finally squashed down the pain things, could just go back to normal. But that is never how things work.

“Cyar'ika... I’m sorry,” Din lets out a long sigh, giving a squeeze back to Y/N’s hand as he finally looks over at her. The other gloved hand quickly joins the other as the Mandalorian shifts to sit even closer. “I know I’ve been taking on too much work, and I promise I’ll change that. I just.. I hoped that it would distract me from what happened. But it didn’t work. I miss him.”

There is a hiccup in Din’s voice that Y/N knows is a sign the man is on the verge of tears. It pulls the strings of Y/N’s heart and she instantly pulls the Mandalorian tightly into her embrace.

“I know you miss him. I do too,” rubbing Din’s back soothingly with one hand, Y/N reaches into her pocket. “Before I forget, I have something for you, Din.”

Reluctantly, Din pulls back from the embrace just far enough to look down at the small box Y/N has pulled from her pocket. Grabbing it, the Mandalorian looks at Y/N in almost a sheepish way.

“Sorry.. I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s okay, Din. Right now you’re all I need,” Y/N motions for Din to open the package.

Carefully the Mandalorian peels off the lid of the box and sets it aside to view its contents, but he is met with confusion. Hooking and lifting it with a finger, the Mandalorian pulls out a simple braided cord necklace with a threaded bit of metal where normally a pendant would hang. Why would Y/N give him something like this?

“I don’t understand.”

With a somber smile, Y/N leans closer without a word and reaches into one of Din’s many pockets. The Mandalorian freezes up the moment he realizes exactly what pocket his partner is digging into. Y/N pulls out none other than the metal ball Grogu had loved so much. A choked sound comes from Din as Y/N grabs the bit of necklace and delicately screws the ball onto the end before he lets it hang once more.

“I just.. I thought it would be nice. This way you can carry a piece of him around with you everywhere, and you don’t have to worry about losing it in one of your pockets,” Y/N suddenly feels so unsure and foolish after a long time passes with only silence. Maybe Din hated the gift and she just made everything worse. “Sorry if it’s stupid...”

Y/N turns away and is about to move from the bed when a hand closes around her wrist. Looking back, she watches as Din lifts the helmet from his head and sets it on the floor beside them. Red rims those beautiful brown eyes that are wet from tears, but the look in his eyes reads as nothing but love.

“I love it, cyar'ika. Thank you,” Din’s voice is thick with emotion, and when he is sure Y/N won’t pull away he takes the time to pull the necklace over his head. Tears brim up in Y/N’s eyes as well, but she doesn’t let them fall. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Din.”

The Mandalorian grabs Y/N by the chin and pulls her in for a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around Y/N as they both melt into each other. It doesn’t change the fact both of them still grieve the loss of Grogu, but today is the start for them to begin moving on.


End file.
